


alight

by diluc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluc/pseuds/diluc
Summary: Blake’s reflection is still in the water, her breath ghosting over her hands as she holds her hands over the lower half of her face in exhaustion; Sun, sitting beside her behind the bar, stares at her with a gaze so gentle it still dazes her. “The thing is… I really can’t back down now.”Commission for the lovely @_M0NACH0PSIS on Twitter!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	alight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_M0NACH0PSIS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_M0NACH0PSIS).



> I am unfamiliar with the fandom, but I have conducted some research on the source material as well as the character. I hope this is not too out of character!

At night, the dark water is illuminated by the lamplights and wind chimes, the latter singing throaty breeze-melodies, spreading them across the area; whereas merchants and customers alike stood in cluttered crowds usually, tonight the place was almost devoid, uncharacteristically so.

“I wonder,” sighs Blake, a hint of melancholy boredom in her voice, “how come it’s empty here today.” There is a book in her lap, one she had wanted to pick up for a while now - and yet, with all the mess that has been happening lately and whatnot, she had failed to finish it. If she could, she would indulge in it, cover to cover…

“What, don’t you like it? The fewer people, the more you can read and everything, no?” When he receives no response, and instead it creeps around a familiar constricting silence, is when he finds his cue to pick up on. (It has been increasingly easier to read the air, he thought, after getting closer to Blake.) “Is everything alright? You seem more down than usual, y’know.”

Blake’s reflection is still in the water, her breath ghosting over her hands as she holds her hands over the lower half of her face in exhaustion; Sun, sitting beside her behind the bar, stares at her with a gaze so gentle it still dazes her. “The thing is… I really can’t back down now.”

“I have come… far, I think. Far from the scared old Blake I used to be before. I don’t have to shy away from the world anymore, no matter how frightful it might be for me. 

You… you remember the way I used to be, right? Hurt by any other word, even if you were the one to speak to me. I think I need to keep facing my issues; running away from them will only get me back down to where I was at the start. There’s no point in turning my back on my issues - and especially not now. There’s still a way to go for us to finally defeat Salem, and yet…”

“You… you feel insecure about this, huh?” Sun’s gaze wavers for a second, somewhat uncharacteristically; and yet, deep down, he really has a less boisterous aspect of his personality. He tries his best to conceal it, for he never saw the appeal in putting up appearances all the time: it sufficed, he was confident, to simply showcase the most crucial parts of his personality. He did not enjoy overthinking and reminiscing on his identity at all; instead, with a grin and a radiance about him, he dove straight into action.  _ Earnest,  _ Blake always called him; and for her, he was the sun itself - no pun intended.

She scrunches up her nose at his wording. It is a tad too blunt and missed the very point of her thoughts out loud, laid out in her previous tangent; she did not, though, despise him. If anything, such pure and unrefined desire to assist and support her would normally flatter Blake and coax her further inside the little bubble she would seek shelter from others in. But with Sun and her friends, this behavior encouraged her to do the opposite, something that she precisely never would have wished upon a star to do: open up, slowly but surely, a lotus illuminated by the moonlight. Fragile but with strong innards, she opened up, step by step; and there is still so much to do, so many things to strive and yearn for. “Not particularly… I think- I think I’m just a little worried about the future. What if I mess up more? What if I do something wrong and everyone has to pay the price for my little mistakes?”

Her partner pouts slightly; Blake was an increasingly courageous person, with a powerful will and guts. And yet, even now, she does not realize that - Sun kind of relates to her in this regard, despising the sneering, self-confident crowds he has seen before. Blake is always open-minded, and she aspires to grow with each step and breath taken along the road; it is commendable, he thinks. There is something about her he longed to have in himself, and instead, he finds himself being her moral support; either way, he is content spending each moment possible with her, stealing her heart and attention. But, being horribly-versed with words, these thoughts instead crumble and become the following:

“Blake, you know you’re stronger than that.”

She does not shy away like she once has, and instead, she reaches for his hand, covering it with hers. The seaside bar, alight by starlight, glistens with a feeling of affirmation in the air. “Do you really think so?”

“I know that.” He chuckles, and she replies with a reassuring brief smile, one he had so yearned to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this! You can find me on twitter as @eggarvalden.


End file.
